Usuario:GTA5otoño2012
Como conoci el Grand Theft Auto Conoci el GTA cuando tenia 12 años solia ir a un cibercafé cerca de mi casa a jugar cualquier juego que se me ocurriera,habia solo una computadora disponible asi que me puse a jugar en ella y el unico juego que tenia era el Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas y me puse a jugar en el, jugué como unas 2 o 3 horas hasta que me llamaron para almorzar y el juego me gusto tanto que fui a jugarlo todos los dias cuando estaba de vacaciones y cuando llego la navidad me sorprendí cuando me regalaron el GTA:San Andreas para mi PS2 y pocos dias despues pense "¿Habran mas GTAs como este?" asi que busque en internet si habian otros GTAs y los encontre,vi el Grand Theft Auto III,el Grand Theft Auto: Vice City,el Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories,el Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories y el Grand Theft Auto IV asi que junte dinero suficiente para comprarme los otros 4 GTAs de PS2 y los jugué todos menos el GTA IV ya que esta para PlayStation 3. Como descubri la Wikia antes de que empezara el 2013 yo buscaba algun video de la mision Light my Pyre que no podia pasarla y vi esta pagina,asi que la puse y vi que era una gran Wikia para ayudarme con las misiones y algunas semanas despues vi que se podian crear historias y articulos si estabas registrado y eso hize. paginas favoritas Historias:Los muertos vivientes:el comienzo de una nueva era Historias:Sobrevivir en Liberty City Historias:La vida de Tommy,luego de la de Sonny Historias:Fin del mundo Historias:La ultima Guerra de los Ballas Historias hechas -Historias:Ballas y forellis vs grove street y los leone -Historias:El regreso y caida de los Cholos -Historias:Problemas con los Sharks -Historias:La guerra total en Liberty City(Aun esta en desarrollo) -Historias:Los Santos:La ciudad de nuevas pandillas(Aun esta en desarrollo) Articulos Creados -Guías:Adiós a las armas -Casa de Freddy -Guías:Salchicha Schlong -Guías:Hasta aquí hemos llegado -Diálogos:Blood Brothers -Diálogos:Undertaker Protagonistas Favoritos -Carl Johnson -Tommy Vercetti -Victor Vance -Luis Fernando López GTA que he jugado -Grand Theft Auto III (completalas misiones principales) -Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (casi al 100%) -Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (al 100%) -Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories (al 100%) -Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories(La mitad del Porcentaje del juego) Misiones favoritas -Doberman -The Guns of Leone -Reuniting the Families -Sindacco Sabotage -Amphibious Assault -Night of the Livid Dreads -Breaking the Bank at Caligula's -Rough Justice -Saint Mark's Bistro -Cash in Kazuki's Chips -Pier 69 (misión) -The Sicilian Gambit -A Home in the Hills -D.I.V.O.R.C.I.O. -Home Coming -End of the Line -Baile sobre ruedas -El atraco -Blitzkrieg -¡Todos con las manos arriba! -Donde más duele -Borrar -Blitzkrieg contraataca -Vudú troyano -Light my Pyre -Mantente Cerca de Tus Amigos -El Último Encuentro -No Son of Mine -Domo Arigato Domestoboto Armas favoritas -Desert Eagle -MP5 -Escopeta de combate -AK-47 -M4 Vehiculos -Banshee(GTA VCS) -Turismo(GTA SA) -Infernus(GTA SA) -Stinger(GTA LCS) -Landstalker(GTA LCS) -Hydra(GTA SA) -Sindacco Argento(GTA LCS) -Gang Burrito(GTA VC) -Forelli Exsess(GTA LCS) -Hunter(GTA VCS) -Centinela XS(GTA VC) -Biker Angel(GTA VCS) -Savanna(GTA SA) -Yardie Lobo(GTA LCS) -FCR-900(GTA SA) -Comet(GTA VCS) -NRG-500(GTA SA) -Buffalo(GTA SA) -Bullet(GTA SA) -Elegy(GTA SA)(Especialmente tuneado) -Stratum(GTA SA) -Deluxo(GTA VC) -Deimos SP(GTA LCS) -Euros(GTA SA) UserBox {| style="border: black ridge 7px; padding: 0.2em; -moz-border-radius:10px; -webkit-border-radius:10px;" |style="color:Black; font-size:x-large; text-align:center; background: silver" | Juegos Experiencia Plataformas Proyectos